


Good intentions

by Hebiaczek



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebiaczek/pseuds/Hebiaczek
Summary: The Pandora is found, so the only thing to do for KID is to say 'goodbye' and maybe have his one last chat with his detectives... his friends. If they would show up that is. Too bad things don't always go as planned.





	Good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~! Some of you were wondering whether I was still alive or whether I dropped out of the fandom. I am happy to inform you that I'm still kicking and I have full intention of continuing my stories (yes – those on hiatus as well – eventually). It's just that as of late (all of those months…) I've barely had enough time to even sleep, so focusing on quite complex stories is pretty hard, to be honest…
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to give you guys some sort of update (especially that on Monday I'm going to have eye surgery and I'll be banned from using a computer at all for at least a month), so I decided to write a story for you (actually I wanted to write the chapter for F&H but yeah – ended up with some stray thought patterns instead).
> 
> This story was initially intended to be a light-hearted one.
> 
> Failed miserably on that field xD
> 
> You may treat it as a spin-off to F&H – a 'what if the detectives weren't so persistent with Kaito'.
> 
> As always – this story was corrected by my lovely beta – madelita – so a big thank you to her! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly – I still don't own any of the characters or anything besides the plot idea for this story ;)
> 
> So, without further delay
> 
> Please enjoy and review! :)

Kaito wanted this to be his last heist. As he raised the jewel he stole on his previous job and saw the red light flowing out of it, he nearly fell to his knees. It was Pandora. After ten long years, he finally found it. It took him unreasonably long to figure a way to destroy it (he cracked his mind over it for nearly two weeks), but after the deed was done, there was nothing left for KID to do anymore. He managed to get rid of the people hunting him over two years prior, so now, with Pandora gone, he was free to hang up his cape.

However, it didn't feel right. He didn't want KID to disappear without a last word. Which was why he prepared for the last heist. A farewell heist, where he would only perform and thank his lawful pursuers for all the fun they had together, without trying to steal anything. He hadn't expected for his detectives to show up – not after he had helped Shinichi and the others with snatching the APTX from the Black Organization and later on, disbanding them.

This heist was supposed to be just fun and games. And for the most part, it was.

As he was making his escape, heart filled with bitter-sweet joy of it being the last time he did so, he got a little careless. Which is why he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hakuba step out of the shadows before him – efficiently cutting him off from freedom. Call it premonition, but he did feel some sort of dread go down his spine. He chided himself for it and wanted to get on with the usual banter he used to be having with his detectives. It was after all the last time he would get to have one and he didn't want to miss the nostalgia. There was nothing to worry about after all that happened, and Hakuba was sort of a friend of his. At least he thought so.

It turned out that he didn't get his 'one last chat'. As he stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, he felt a sting in his neck and the words died out in his throat. He only managed to take a glance behind him and see Shinichi lowering his hand with the anesthetic watch before darkness claimed him.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was laying on a hard bench, with a pillow under his head. He still had his blue shirt and white pants on, but his cape, jacket, top hat, and the monocle were gone. There were some other shoes left next to the bench, and as he looked around, he couldn't help but notice the bars before him and in the window, or the police guards standing beside the barred door.

This was it. His freedom was gone, just like that. He bit his lips and curled up on the bench, without making a sound to alert the guards. He knew that this was no dream, yet he still hoped that it was. Or at least a cruel joke.

Because how could it not be? He went out of his way to help Shinichi out with acquiring the antidote and taking down the Organization. He risked his life to do to so and have never demanded anything in return. True, the detectives never promised him anything, but he still couldn't help but feel betrayed by them. How could they do this to him? Even with all of the secrets, he truly believed there was a sort of bond between them.

And they knew it was his last heist. He didn't even steal anything that time!

This was just too unfair. Too cruel… He clenched his eyes and pushed his skull against the wall hard enough to induce pain so that it would numb down the pain in his chest.

He was so close to regaining his life. He already started making plans on how he would go on with it. How he would be able to slowly return to his interest in magic tricks, which he officially abandoned earlier in order to keep a low profile. How he would try to get a stable job, start making friends, and he wouldn't have to worry that they might become targets for his enemies if he ever were to be discovered. Maybe even try to renew contact with his old ones. With Aoko…

He clenched his fist over his heart. He let go of her so long ago, but never really stopped thinking of her. Dreaming what life they could have had. Even if they only stayed as friends…

But now it was all gone. He would be thrown in jail and then lead the life of an ex-convict or he would escape and discard everything he was left with.

He had planned how to do it, of course. How to escape arrest if he ever were to get captured. He practiced tricks he could do without any equipment to confuse his pursuers, and learned by heart all police procedures to know when the right moment would be. But now that Pandora was finally destroyed, he wasn't sure if there was a point in further sacrifices. His name, his face… and any hope he could have of regaining of what he lost, he would be forced to abandon it all if he really wanted to escape justice. Escape being known as Kaitou KID.

Unable to come to a decision, he fell asleep, hoping against all odds that he would wake up in his own bed.

* * *

He was still lying on the hard bench when he woke up. Obviously.

Kaito suppressed a heavy sigh and sat up on it, flashing a brilliant smile at the guard when he noticed the magician woke up. He didn't feel like escaping, but that meant that he would end up being KID for the rest of his life. Meaning he had to keep up his front. The smiles and laughter. His Poker Face.

This was the life he picked, so all he could do was to stick with it.

Which is why he got up from his seat as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He curled his lips into an easygoing smile, as he noticed his 'guests'. He did expect them after all. "Ah~ Detectives~! How nice of you to join me here. I'm afraid that you have to forgive me, since I don't even have any tea to offer…" he said lightly with flawless regret in his tone.

"Kuroba…" Heiji started, placing a hand on the bars, but cut himself off, looking away from the thief.

Kaito crooked his head a little at this. Did he allow something to show on his expression? He doubted it. So maybe it was remorse his detectives were feeling? If so, it was deserved.

He watched quietly as Shinichi placed a reassuring hand on Heiji's shoulder and Saguru motioning the guards out. They waited for them to leave, before saying anything.

Kaito couldn't help but wonder why they came anyway. It didn't seem like they wanted to boast their victory. Thankfully too. He didn't feel quite ready to take it just yet.

When they were left alone, Shinichi turned his gaze toward the magician. "We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't try to escape before trial," he explained softly.

"Oh? So you think you can stop me~?" Kaito's grin gained a sharp edge. Too bad he didn't really feel like taking up the challenge, but he could still tease them a little. Make them anxiously wait for his attempt.

Saguru rolled his eyes. "Kuroba, we're not trying to challenge you…"

"No, you're just trying to send me behind bars for life~" Kaito replied sweetly, with a hint of bitterness slipping out. Not that he cared anymore. He didn't want them here.

He felt the sharp pain in his chest again. They were the ones who betrayed him after all. He shouldn't have ever bothered helping them. Then again, maybe this was what he really deserved? He was a criminal after all. He chose to be one. And he knew that he might have to pay for this.

Despite the storm within him, he kept his well-practiced smirk on his lips without wavering even a little.

Surprisingly enough, Shinichi smirked and shook his head. "You really think anyone would send Kaitou KID to prison?"

Kaito held back from showing his surprise. "I must say, it's surprising for you to not know what happens to criminals set for trial, Meitantei. I doubt it would be very hard to prove my guilt. After all, you are fine detectives and I don't think you neglected to bring all the evidence needed. Hence why I am here." He spread his arms, gesturing at the cell around him.

The detective rolled his eyes. "Barou, but you're not just any criminal!"

Kaito scoffed. "So what? You're saying that they're going to execute me without trial?" This was starting to get on his nerves. He really wasn't in the mood for riddles right now. Not from them.

"Of course not!" Saguru denied it, offended. "Kuroba, I think you are misunderstanding this whole situation."

"Guess you can't blame him~ He probably still hasn't recovered from the shock of getting captured in the first place~" Heiji laughed.

Dropping all pretense of nonchalance, Kaito crossed his arms and glared at them. "Oi!"

"Sorry~ It's just that its madness out there right now actually~" Shinichi replied with a grin. "You might end up waiting a little for the trial because of it. You see, on one hand, there's a problem with who will be your prosecutor. Apparently nobody wants to take the role, because having a lost case is seen as a flaw in lawyers' profession."

Heiji cut in with a grin before Kaito got to react to that. "And on the other, there's also a problem with who will be your defender – there are too many people demanding to take on the role, so they are fighting over it right now~"

"Personally, I think it'll be Suzuki-sōdan-yaku's men to end up defending you. Apparently, they were gathering evidence for this very purpose since you've rescued his dog," Saguru added.

"Yeah, I should have expected something like this, when I heard about his promise after the case~" Shinichi admitted and smiled at Kaito."My father also offered to act as a consultant if needed. Told me that he owed as much to your dad."

Heiji smirked cheekily at his friend. "Yeah, you learned that after you got that earful from your mum~"

Shinichi glared at him. "Don't remind me, will you?" He glanced back at Kaito and sighed. "She was angry at me for being involved with your capture, saying something like 'I haven't raised you to trap people who did you a favor'... jeez, took me nearly an hour to explain her everything..." he groaned.

Kaito wasn't actually sure what to make of all of this. Nor why he should care about any of this. He was, however, kind of grateful towards Yukiko for apparently sharing his point of view. At least somebody did...

Saguru cleared his throat. "Anyway, they first have to deal with the uproars on the internet and the streets and the tiny political crisis your capture has caused…"

Heiji snorted. "True, we might have expected your fans demanding your release, but we sure as hell didn't predict the Duchy of Sabrina and the Kingdom of Ingram applying for your extradition. One under a pretext of your supposed offense to the crown and the other declaring you their national hero. So yeah, even on the off chance that you would end up being convicted somehow, there's no way you'd go to jail~"

"But there is no chance that you will be sent to jail anyway," Shinichi added hastily, with a reassuring expression. "Nobody wants that really. Maybe you'll be forced to do some public service jobs, but I'm sure Suzuki will find a loophole in that and give you an offer instead. If not him, you'll probably hear from the FBI or other bureaus. They're really interested in you, you see."

"So you won't have to rely on with odd jobs to get by anymore. I'm sure you won't be sentenced to do a lot of the public jobs, so you will be able to start your magician's career~ I mean, who wouldn't want to see the retired Kaitou KID's performance~" Heiji explained, smiling widely.

In the meantime, Kaito just sat on the bench with his eyes set on the ground. So they thought that they did him a favor? A clean resolution to his criminal life? He would have found it hilarious if it wasn't so painful. He didn't see a point of commenting it, so instead he just asked quietly: "What about Nakamori-keibu?"

The detectives twitched a little and Saguru replied: "Well, he's still in a little shock, but I'm sure he'll get over it soon. You'll probably have to bear with his shouting soon enough. As well as Aoko-kun's. She called me, asking if this was true and said that she will be coming over tomorrow from Osaka to have a word with you in person."

Kaito tensed at this, but didn't allow himself to twitch. After graduating, Aoko left to study in Osaka and found a job there afterward. He assumed that she did it as her last attempt to force him to fight for their relationship. He didn't obviously. And now she had learned the reason from the news. Just like he always feared it might have happened in case he got caught or died.

"Think you should know that she recently broke up with that Mugikura-ahou~" Heiji supplied with a sly smirk, but it was meaningless to Kaito's ears. He threw away his chance with her a long time ago after all. This was just a painful reminder.

Saguru exchanged glances with Shinichi before asking. "What is it, Kuroba? It will all turn out well for you, you don't have to worry."

"We're sorry if you feel betrayed by us…" Shinichi said quietly. "But we just didn't want you to have to start from scratch and always look over your shoulder in case somebody figured out anything. This way you'll have it all sorted out the best way and get a kick start on your career."

"Come on, it's the best outcome you could have had!" Heiji added.

Kaito sighed. He didn't feel like pretending anymore. "Yeah well, I am happy that I don't have to worry about jail. Doubt it would be any fun," he added with a hint of a smile before his expression dropped. "But maybe you should have asked me before making the decision for me." He didn't feel angry anymore. Not really. Just tired and cheated.

Saguru winced. "I'm pretty sure that you would just deny being KID as per usual and send us away without hearing us out."

"Besides, it's not like we really had the time. You held the heist nearly right after announcing it," Heiji added with a grimace.

Shinichi was the only one to stay quiet, only nodding to what his fellow detectives said.

Kaito shrugged. He was so very tired and it didn't seem like he would get his rest, his retirement ever. "I just don't want to be KID anymore…"

The detectives exchanged surprised glances. "But we thought you finished your mission? You don't have to steal anymore, right?" Shinichi asked with confusion.

The magician raised his eyes at him. "You said it yourself. 'Everybody will want to see KID', 'people want KID to work for them'. It won't just apply to good people, you know…" He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Even if it did, I won't get to be just myself anymore. Not even when I don't wear the cape." He hanged his head. "I'm not blaming you for this. I chose this fate the moment I picked up the cape. It's just that…" he sighed and didn't finish. He lay down on the bench instead, facing away from them. "Sorry, I'm tired. I'd like to rest before the trial, alright?"

He didn't care anymore that they could clearly see his pain. Maybe deep down he even wanted them to see it, so that they would know how much they ruined him. Just this once, before he would damn himself to the Poker Face until the day he died or decided to disappear as Kuroba Kaito once and for all.

Shinichi swallowed thickly and nodded reluctantly. Saguru wanted to say something and even placed his hand on the bars, but eventually didn't.

Heiji, on the other hand, pursed his lips before whispering: "It'll turn out well, you'll see. We'll make sure of it."

Shinichi pat him on the back added: "Ask the guard for us if you want anything, we'll be around."

They didn't get any response so they left.

* * *

It didn't take him that long to reforge his Poker Face. He continued enduring what life had in store for him with that trade-mark smork never leaving his lips.  
Eventually, he did forgive the detectives for what they've done, but he never truly managed to forget or regain the trust he had for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did I manage to move your heart with this? I really do believe that this is what the detectives might have done. There were quite a few cases Shinichi solved in canon where, well… it was really hard not to sympathize with the culprit, yet the truth was the most important thing for him. Which is why I think it would be hard for them to imagine that Kaito might have been happy living with never telling anyone about being KID, without a proper closure and actually starting from scratch.
> 
> The full title for this story actually from an old saying:
> 
> "The road to hell is paved with good intentions".
> 
> But I felt like shortening it a little so that it wouldn't spoil too much~
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment to tell me your thoughts about this story~ Hopefully, I'll be able to recover easily and will be able to write more soon~
> 
> In the meantime – stay safe and see you next story~!


End file.
